Revised second chance
by V97.A.N.N.A. M.O.R.G.A.N
Summary: When Zoe is accused for alleged betrayal of MI9, segedos it comes atona. What makes you be neutralized But when the truth is discovered. Where is Zoe? Tom / aneisha / Frank / Stella / Dan / Zoe / keri
1. Warnings

Notices

In this story the zoe is not a clone!

she is a adolçescente the skul kidnapped.

the code that she has on her arm, just a common tattoo!

contains scenes of self - mutilção

keri is not the sister of Zoe, she is the niece Stella.

characters Covers

Andre

Milena

Teo

Priscilla

Amara

Renato

Melody

Maya

Alyssa / Zoe

Guilherme

Tabata

Lara


	2. Betrayal Pov zoe

3 months ago

I found myself in the interrogation room of the headquarters MI9. A government organization with Mi project High, to select three teen with the best skills in disguise, martial arts and computing, in which case and technology.

I was not selected as my friends. Being watched by a month for the government, in my case was up faster. Well, each one of them was selected to have a special ability.

The Aneisha she good at disguise and theater. We became best friends when I entered the Tom, and that technical computer genius, for whom I had great affection of brothers. But the only person who was not very well for me at first was Dan, and that great at martial arts. He hated me from the first mission. Do not blame him, he found me MI9 received notice that the skull had a secret weapon called V95 being taken to the north of the country. And the mission of MI9 interceptor was it but to the surprise of MI9 was discovered that the secret weapon of the skull was a 15 year old with a tattoo on her arm written .6. In case I.

He did not trust me, until I deny the go with the skull and save Frank a laser and end the skull.

It was then that I became part of the team, my role as Agent: Do everything!

I grew up inside the base of the skull, an enemy organization MI9. I was trained from the age of 3 to be a secret agent, ie taking all necessary capacity and fighting

against the skull Frank saw my skills and put me on the team to completar- it.

And now it was a year that I was on the team, and I was very happy with it. Yesterday, I had been called to talk to Stella and I did not understand because I was there in the interrogation room. Had 15 minutes I was inside her alone when Stella came behind was Frank and he looked tense as Stella looked at me without mortally I understand.

Frank - Zoe, did something happen? You want to tell us?

"What?". I thought "Does Amara or Renato? Told what I did?"

Zoe - No! Said frightened.

Stella - Then why this scared? Asked watching me.

Zoe - Why be looking at me to death!

Frank laughed, which did. Stella look at him making him stop and turn his attention to me.

Stella - Zoe, I'm not kidding!

Zoe - I'm not!

Frank - Zoe, 3 days ago MI9 the equipment was stolen and the surveillance camera found it said and turned the tv!.

In the video appeared a redheaded girl coke with my uniform spy (blazer, leggin pants and combat boots) stealing equipment from a secret compartment and exit, leaving not see your face in no time. Stella hung up the phone and sat in front of me. I never expected her to say anything.

Zoe - That's not me! Said desperately.

Stella - So where were you on Monday after the classes? Asked seriously analyzing me.

That's when I remembered the burrada he had done on Monday, and I felt quite guilty about Renato and Amara, why they were desperate to me. I had fallen into depression again with the fact of having to live with foster parents to work for MI9, not that I would not like to live with Renato and Amara. I loved them, they take good care of mi, but they were not my biological parents.

I had tried again to kill me for it and I would get finally get my death, but I have a sort Renato came home early and found me on the kitchen floor, unconscious, next to a knife. Losing too much blood. He took me to the hospital, where I stayed until last night.

But what had happened to me had asked secret to Renato and Amara, who did not like it, but I convinced them not to tell Stella and Frank for being the MI9 and in return I would visit a support group would begin a treatment. I was reluctant at first, but I agreed.

Stella came back looking for an answer.

Stella - And then, zoe?

Zoe - I can not tell where I was! Frank said with fear and realized.

I was very ashamed and very angry with myself and did not want anyone to know the MI9, especially Dan, for whom I am in love. And did not want him to think I was crazy for me to cut me feel good.

Frank - because they can not count?

Zoe - Because I promised! Said and kept my head down.

Stella - who?

Zoe - I can not say!

Stella sighed heavily and looked about Frank joining Papei in your hands.

Stella - Zoe, you were in a place that your adoptive parents did not know?

Zoe - I'm not leaving without their permission ! Answered.

Stella - is so difficult Zoe, not me the choice! Said and gathered the papers again and placed them in front of me.

Frank - stella, no!

Stella - Frank and necessary!

Zoe - What is this paper?

Stella - Her resignation letter and your confirmation of treason!

Zoe - What? But Stella was not me! Shouted.

Stella - If you did not, then tell me. Where were you?

My face was in tears, but I could not tell promised myself that those bruises and scars I had on my arms would not tell anyone.

Stella - sorry zoe, Frank, I will leave the papers here and then you give me! Said and left the room.

Frank Stella took place in front of me and took my he was on top of the table.

Frank - Zoe, I'm sorry, but she has to follow ...

Zoe - The MI9 protocols! Completed his nose and sniffed.

Frank - why not tell where you were, second?

Zoe - because I promised for two people, not to tell!

Frank - And who are these two people?

Zoe - Both they and I promise not to tell!

Frank nodded and sighed heavily defeated by can not take anything away from me. He put his hand on my arm, just above my wrist which did hurt a little fresh scar that I had under the light blue sweater I wore to hide.

I watched his hand on my arm and I expected him falter, taking his hand, but he looked at my hand, which left the pegando.o scared, what did stop breathing.

Frank - a sign birth, never noticed it!

I let the air out of my lungs and sighed in relief with a tinge of fear.

Zoe - like wearing gloves, I could not see!

Said looking at the huge pint in my hand. What made him smile a little.

Again wiped his face with his hand, and before I knew it, which made a little slip of the sweater arm revealing a little of my old scar appear along with the dressing.

Frank kept looking at my hand, that was when I followed his gaze and saw what he looked. My pulse with huge dressing!

I tried to pull away, taking his arm, but he grabbed my arm again.

Frank - Zoe, what happened to your arm? Asked raising arm of the jacket and seeing the scars.

Zoe - nothing! I screamed and ran out until you reach a white hallway.

And I saw Dan, Tom and Aneisha talking to stella who had his back. Once Dan saw me, he looked at me with anger and a lot of deception. Tom was with the neutral face was his sign, he knew what to say or do.

Aneisha seemed sorry for me and tried to step, but was held by Stella and Dan, which made her stay.

I felt my face still wet, I realized I was crying again. I took a step toward them, but Dan decided by the two.

He turned and walked away, while others were there. I heard Frank's voice shouting worried for me. And do not think twice. I wiped my face and run away from the building.


	3. Hospital

CHAPTER 2

hospital

Once I got home, I ran straight to my room and threw myself on the bed and tears took my face again.

I tried to write everything I felt, but could not, I was bad and decided to call Dan's phone, and nothing meet him. What was a surprise that? I thought "It would surprise me he would meet" After what he saw and think it was me. Ate understand, but he did not hear me was too much.

When was a 17:00, I tried again to call Dan and he finally answered me.

Dan - hello? Said angrily.

Zoe - Hi, Dan! I am ...

Dan - and I know who! Now speaking just what you want?

Asked cold and rude.

Zoe - Dan, I wanted to tell you! That was not me!

Dan - If it was not you then who was? Asked ironic.

Zoe - I do not know, Dan But I would never betray the MI9! they me

saved the skull and the Korps! Yelled at him.

Zoe - Dan! Said frightened him.

Dan - lol ... you think you fool me, right Zoe?

I have to admit that in the beginning você..me deceived, but after what I saw today in the video room. Will count for the other idiot, he will believe it!

this rude tone of voice.

Dan - For you and Daniel! And makes one a favor? Do not call me anymore!

He hung up in my face, I fell in bed sat crying and sobbing. The phone slipped from my hand going to Ground. Its noise sounded like dripping a liquid, which made me blink and long remembered "blood" and as a hypnosis, I joined! Got up from bed I spent the hall and down the stairs across the room finally entered the kitchen. Only plucked recent bandages and took the knife and slipped on the wrist, which was enough to get me to the ground, weak, looking at the blood gushing wrist was what brought me back.

Zoe - what have I done? Wondered in frightened tears.

I heard the noise of the room door opening and suspected to be the Renato Amara reaching the market.

Renato - I'll keep shopping, and you go up and see Zoe!

Amara - Sure. said

Renato walked up to the counter and when he would flip. He saw me almost unconscious.

Knelt putting me on his lap.

Renato - Amara, call the emergency!

Zoe - What have I done? Repeated.

Amara arrived in the kitchen running scared screams.

Amara - oh my god! Zoe! Ran to the phone.

Renato - Zoe, stay awake, okay?

Zoe - I will not stand! Whispered.

Renato - Of course it will, and you strong!

One of the things I admire most in my adoptive father and Frank, and the fact that they always encourage me when I need them.

Amara - Zoe, let us hold on! Asked me crying and shook my hand.

Although I am not the biological child of them both. They always protected me and cared for me like I was really was theirs. And I had until nicknames, Amara called me "doll" while Renato was "my princess" and I of course, never got to see them as my parents, even adopted.

I saw more and Frank Stella, that way. Since I spent more time in the missions than at home.

But Amara and Renato deserved to feel always considered them my parents, and had to be now. For if I die, they'd never know it.

Zoe - carve me, father and mother? She whispered and sobbed loudly, Renato and hugged me tight.

Amara - daughter, hang on! Asked me.

Renato - please!

And finally heard the siren of the ambulance, and everything was very fast. Put me on a gurney and injecting me whey me put a mask oxygen. And the last thing I heard, was Renato and Amara.

Renato - Frank, now not to speak of Zoe this the way to the hospital!

Paramedic - Who's with her?

Amara - I'm going with her!

Renato - I'll see you later at the hospital! I'll tell Frank!

"No!" Thought, but falls in the darkness before something out of my mouth.


	4. Problems without solutions!

CHAPTER 4

Frank - cutting! You're kidding right? Shouted angry lifting.

Stella - Frank! Drew attention.

The same looked around taking everyone's gaze, calmer sat again.

Frank - How come you never noticed that?

Renato - We are concerned, as much as you two! Answered.

Frank sighed and took a deep breath, nervously rubbed his hair and looked Renato.

Frank - I'm sorry, but Zoe and like my daughter!

Renato - I also just want the best for her!

Stella was thoughtful, steeped in the past. Remembered her sister who had suffered so much for being the victim of cutting, Frank realized that his attention was called away.

Frank - stella? He called.

Stella - Hi! Said turning attention to Frank.

Frank - you were away!

Stella - with this whole story of Zoe, remembered my sister Rebekah. She was the victim of cutting ...

Frank - as well it was? She died?

Stella - yes, 15 years. Said and sighed sadly.

Frank - Stella and her family did not notice?

Stella - We had just buried my mother, and Rebekah was the older and more attached to my mother. She had been very depressed, but did not know that her depression would lead to Tao away. We have to drive the MI9, so we will have someone to help in the case.

Renato - of course, I'll speak to Amara! Said raised and leaving them on the table.

Stella - Frank, I'm worried about this situation. Always when I saw Zoe, saw her as a strong and determined girl and not a depressed girl! Said and let a tear fall from her face.

Frank - and as they say, nothing is what it seems and in my opinion Zoe endured many things, for example that girl claiming to be her sister Kloe!

Stella - of course, why not think of it !? Wondered.

Frank - Therein what?

Stella - The girl in the video, like Zoe. Can only be Kloe!

Frank - Impossible! She's in hospital MI9, unless you have to run away!

Stella - She may be behind Zoe, but why?

Frank - can not be sisters, DNA testing proved that.

Stella - Then why did she go back if it was not for Zoe?

Frank - Because she wanted to become a spy, she came behind Zoe for this purpose. Zoe told me she trained at the skull with her and she never spoke to her.

Stella - Zoe rely too much on you! Said smiling.

Frank - I feel a strong connection with her! And as if she were my daughter. Said.

Stella - I like her a lot, but after I did, I doubt very much that she likes me!

Frank - Zoe, knows things apart! Said and took her hand stella on the table.

Stella - I hope so! Said smiling and shaking his hand back.

Amara waited in the waiting room, praying, when the doctor came in and announced.

Medico - Those responsible for Zoella Emma London?

Amara - I am her mother!

Medico - I'm Dr. William Victor, I am careful of the case. She was under observation, the picture has stabilized. And probably after tomorrow she must have high!

Amara - she remains in ICU?

Medico - yes, she's induced coma. Therefore the framework stabilized, and thus the frame it can improve and worsen in the next 24 hours!

Amara - My God! Said crying.

Medico - Very lucky she did not die!

Renato entered the room embracing Amara who spoke with the doctor.

Renato - what happened?

Amara - Zoe, is in a coma! Said and almost fell to the ground, if it was not insured by Renato.

Renato - Her case and critical?

Medico - As I said, if she does not come out of the coma in the next 24 hours, the case can worsen!

Renato -That lucky terms come at that time, she could be dead already! We see - it?

Medico - of course, but I would advise not getting too into it. 5 minutes at the most!

Renato - I'll call Frank and tell the news!

Amara - so while I'll see it

Renato nodded and departs leaving.

Stella - Now we know who was who stole the equipment. Now, the question that begs. A fuser for neurological?

Frank - Well, it serves to erase the memory! Suggested.

Stella - But who would steal, and who would be the victim?

Frank - It can be any one of us!

Stella - and where I'm going! If Zoe, was accused ...

Frank - Sure, Zoe would be fired and that Zoe would stay out of sight of MI9 ...

Stella - And so they would take her back! But why?

Frank - Zoe can not be a match. I tested it 5 times and all she gave as a single normal person!

Renato entered the canteen again and headed toward the two table.

Stella - How Zoe be? She's awake? Asked worriedly.

Renato - No, the doctor said she was in ICU for observation, and we can already see it! And it could improve or worsen in the next 24 hours.

Frank and Stella among looked tense and worried because they would not know if Zoe would die or be saved.


	5. planos

Frank and Stella looked at each other worried and tense, they did not know if Zoe would live or die. The first thing that came to mind was to tell the team what had happened to Zoe.

Frank - And the others? have to tell - them the situation! said worried

Stella - you heard Renato her condition is delicate, that even going to the hospital to transfer -la MI9! said sad and tired.

Frank - So for now, do not say anything!

Renato - the doctor has released the entry. If you want? Said a little distressed.

Stella looked at the waiting room looking Amara. And wondering looked Renato.

Stella - And where is Amara? She did not want to see Zoe?

Renato - she came in when I call - them!

Frank - Stella, so let's go!

Stella - Sure, I give her a kiss!

Renato - She being in the room 215 is just right!

... ...

At the back entrance of the hospital, which was dimly lit and deserted, Amara holding cell, tense, ready to dial the call. Watching sides, was worried about being caught by someone known.

A black car pulled into the parking lot stopping in front of him, who has just walked fast and slid into the side of the driver's seat, who pulled the car to the back of the parking lot and turned off the car.

inside the car, he was dark in a way that you could not even see. Being the only one who could do was talk and listen.

Amara - you took, I'm half-hour waiting for you! Said irritably.

? 'I was too busy getting rid of evidence!

Amara - Ta! you brought what I asked you?

? - Calm down aê! What you asked me to take a long time ta! Said irritably.

Amara - They are the point of discovering it all! Said nervously.

? - Do not worry, I managed! they will never find out! said quietly.

Amara - That's because you is not on my skin! And what did you do?

? - Nothing you need to know! said calm again.

the woman tried not to think about what he had done, tried to stay calm and sighed wondering toward his voice.

Amara - And when the passports and other documents should be ready? Asked in a voice as calm as possible.

? - Next friday!

Amara - I can not wait!

? - Great, and as she was? asked worriedly.

Amara - Induced coma, the doctor said that her case is delicate! May or may not react well in the next 24 hours! Why all this interest in Zoe? you never told me you're her father? or some uncle or a distant relative?

? - All you need to know right now is that I am your protector! Calm said.

Amara - I have a right to know, since I take care of the girl!

? - Okay, I'm not the father nor her relatives, but I was very well paid to vanish with her when small! But just holding on to the child and there became her protector!

Amara - but why Zoe is a very delicate and sweet child, is smart!

? - The person who gave it to me said at the time would not stay with her, and at the time was that I had a hard time putting it - her in an orphanage. And there I lost touch, never thought the skul to find out!

Amara - How to find out as well?

? - Zoe is the daughter of two agents, was born when she was put on a microchip in her arm in case of kidnapping, but no one remembered it! so i ..

Amara - took advantage of the situation to locate - it!

? - So I infiltrated the skull, only to protects - la! said absently.

Amara - Then why are you helping me to get away with it?

? - At the moment the UK is not a safe place for her!

Amara - And how do I convince - her to go with me?

? - I thought I had already planned something already wants the documents!

Amara - but for that I must be prepared!

? - Alright already have a plan, but I notice that you will not like!

Amara - you're not thinking of compromising a little zoe, be? asked scared.

? - Will be no high damage!

Amara - is what, I hope! said angrily and left the car.

slammed the door before going back into the hospital.


	6. competion and one decepcion!

CAPITULO 6 Competição e uma decepção !

Foi na manha de Sábado, Zoe foi liberada e a enfermeira fazia novos curativos para seus pulsos. Quando o medico entrou.

Medico - vejo que estar bem melhor!

Zoe - sim, muitíssimo melhor, 2 dias aqui foram suficientes! Disse nervosa e passou a mão no rosto.

Sem perceber a atenção do medico em sua mão, por causa da sua marca de nascença.

Medico - interessante! Disse distraído.

Zoe - O que? Perguntou curiosa.

Medico - nada! Disse fungou o nariz.

Zoe - Vou ser liberada hoje?

Medico - agora! Disse sorrindo e afagou o cabelo ruivo.

Amara entrou no quarto com uma mochila vermelha de Zoe.

Amara - bom dia, o que temos para hoje doutor?

Medico - acabo de liberar la!

Amara - Isso e ótimo!

O medico não gostou muito do olhar de Amara em Zoe, era como se fosse uma psicopata com obsessão em algo que não poderia ter e que estava disposta a tudo a ter la.

Deixou o quarto aliviado e andou ate o fim do corredor, quando decidiu voltar. Viu Stella entrar no quarto. O que o fez se sentir aliviado.

Zoe - Eu vou me trocar! Disse antes de entrar no banheiro.

Amara - cuidado! Pediu e sentou na cama.

Stella entrou no quarto e só encontrou Amara. Que não gostou nada quando a viu, Stella sabia que Amara não gostava dela ainda mais quando se tratava de Zoe que era sua filha adotiva e por trabalhar para o MI9, o que fazia Zoe ficar cada vez mais longe dela.

Era agradecida por stella escolher la para cuidar de Zoe, mas não suportava o fato de Zoe gostar mais de Stella, o que mexia com seu outro lado, que stella não queria ver.

Amara - o que faz aqui? Perguntou.

Stella - Renato não lhe avisou?

Amara - sobre?

Stella - sobre eu levar Zoe a sede do MI9 para ver um psicólogo!

Amara - Não, você não vai a levar!

Stella - Claro que vou, tenho a permissão do Renato, que e o pai cuidador e tenho a do Frank, que e o outro pai e que possui sua custodia!

Zoe saiu do banheiro com um sueter verde claro, jeans e de tênis all star preto. Com o cabelo desgrenhado e pálida.

Zoe - oi, stella!

Stella - oi, bom dia! Vim te levar a sede!

Zoe - e hoje? Perguntou nervosa.

Stella - e, então termina de se arrumar e vamos!

Amara - tudo bem querida se não quiser ir!

Stella suspirou nervosa, estava preocupada com o fato de Zoe negar a ir ao psicólogo.

Zoe - não tudo bem, mas preciso de uma escova de cabelo!

Sem as duas perceberem Stella e Amara olharam suas bolsas juntas, mas stella acabou entregando a escova a Zoe, que entrou novamente no banheiro.

Amara - o que foi isso?

Stella - isso o que?

Amara - não seja falsa stella, não ver que a minha filha me pediu a escova? Perguntou enciumada.

Stella - e o que que tem, eu emprestar a minha!?

Amara - Vou te dar um aviso, stella, fique longe de Zoe! Ela estar a um passo de ser minha filha legalmente, e quando ela for, quero você longe dela! Entendeu?

Stella - você estar me ameaçando? Perguntou surpresa.

Amara - entenda como quiser! Já lhe dei o aviso!

Stella - você não é a mãe dela!

Amara - e nem você, mas eu estou a um passo de ser!

Stella - mas não vai, eu não vou deixar!

Amara - isso e o que veremos! Disse convencida.

Stella estava surpresa com sua atitude em relação á Amara ter lhe provocado para obter zoe.

Zoe saiu do banheiro e viu a tensão no ar do quarto, e sem entender perguntou as duas.

Zoe - tudo bem aqui?

Amara - tudo querida! Disse encarando stella que a encarava de volta.

Stella - Então vamos?

O celular de Amara vibrou, e a mesma se afastou das duas pedindo licença.

Amara - espera ai! E um assunto do trabalho, não posso ignorar!

Olhou a tela do celular, era uma mensagem curta e urgente.

De: ?

Para : Amara

" Preciso que me encontre em meia hora.

No galpão, mudança de planos, sexta feira partiremos com a garota!"

Terminou de ler, sorriu voltando para as duas. Olhou o relógio.

Amara - acabei de receber uma mensagem do trabalho, dizendo que precisam de mim, você não se importa de ficar um tempo com a stella?

Zoe - Nem um pouco! Disse sorrindo. E amara a beijou na testa.

Amara - Não vou demorar!

Stella - aproveito e te levo para almoçar!

Amara - claro! disse com um sorriso falso.

Stella - Demore o quanto quiser! Provocou Amara antes de sair que lhe lançou um olhar fuzilador.

Zoe - O que foi isso?

Stella - o que? Não sei do que estar falando! Negou sem graça.

Zoe - sei! Disse rindo.

Stella - então, vamos?

Zoe - Vamos! Disse e pegou a mochila antes de cruzar a porta.

Vestido de negro, no meio de um galpão abandonado a anos. Olhava a foto, de uma menina ruiva de 7 anos de idade sentada num tronco de árvore, sorrindo.

? - me desculpe querida, mas preciso te manter segura!

E logo passou a foto vendo a mesma ruiva maior vestida de preto com um garoto loiro juntos conversando. Sorriu com a foto, mas sua atenção foi chamada quando ouviu uma voz feminina chamar.

Amara - Sombra? Chamou.

Levantou e andou ate o corrimão do segundo andar, se apoiando.

? - sombra? é serio isso!?

Amara - desde que nos conhecemos, você não me diz seu nome. Então como se veste de preto...

?- decidiu me chamar assim! Ate que é criativo!

Amara - há quanto tempo você estar aqui?

? - há 1 hora e meia!

Amara - Bem, por que me chamou? os documentos estão prontos?

? - Não, ainda não estão prontos! E outra coisa, quem e esse garoto na foto com Zoe? Perguntou mostrando a foto.

Amara - Esse e o Daniel Morgan, ou como ela o chama DAN rsrsrsrs e a paixão da zoe!

?- E nos vamos separar los ! Disse triste

Amara - Já fizemos a partir do momento em que armamos para ela, eles dois nem namoravam!

? - Do mesmo jeito! Eu estraguei a vida dela!

Amara - você esta a protegendo! E ela vai ter a chance de recomeçar, e vai ter muitos namorados!

? - sua primeira paixão arruinada!

Amara - com o fusor ela vai o esquecer e vai recomeçar! E pro bem dela!

Sombra então assentiu determinado

Stella estacionou o carro em frente ao prédio da sede MI9, e desceu do carro dando a volta para abrir a porta para Zoe, mas antes a avisou.

Stella - Zoe antes de irmos, quero te avisar que o psicólogo vai te fazer perguntas que você tem que dizer alem de sim e não!

Zoe - você vai estar la dentro?

Stella - eu não sei se vou poder entrar, mas acho que não! Tudo bem para você? Preocupada.

Zoe - Eu não sei! E se isso não parar, stella? Eu já me distanciei do Dan e dos outros, eu não vou aguentar viver isolada dos meus... Disse chorando.

Stella - entendi, o Dan e importante para você, não e?

Zoe - só contei isso para a Aneisha! Eu amo o Dan!

Stella abaixou a cabeça triste consigo mesma e a olhou.

Stella - isso e culpa minha! Se eu não tivesse acusado antes de descobrir a verdade!

Zoe - stella você foi certa em me acusar porque no vídeo parecia comigo! E com isso descobri que o Dan não confia em mim o suficiente!

Stella - Zoe, não tive a oportunidade de falar com Dan sobre o que houve, mas assim que eu puder vou conversar com ele. Te prometo!

Zoe -Mas não vai adiantar o Dan e orgulhoso demais para acreditar!

Stella - Zoe só te peco para não desistir!

Zoe - Do Dan ou do tratamento?

Stella - Dos dois! Tudo bem?

Zoe assentiu e stella abriu a porta, e ela deslizou fora.

Zoe - stella?

Stella - O que?

Zoe - Eu acho que acabei de tomar a melhor decisão!

Stella - que decisão? Perguntou nervosa e desesperada.

Zoe - Eu decidir de deixar o MI9!


	7. author's note

Dear readers,

I am enjoying writing here and get tips from you for the comments.

Comments may be few, but they are what make the difference for me, and that no matter the age. Never too late to write a is small, medium or big adventure. No matter, write, she deserves a chance to be told.

When you do not get to write your ideas, you will be limited, and thus fail to pass a message.

And by the stories I read here from MI High, I'm Zan and Toneisha, I loved reading and I love to repeat the dose.

Kisses, V97.

UPDATES THIS SUNDAY

PS: Thanks, everyone in general.

M. Fan2000

HanStephanie19

catspats31


	8. hypnotize

notice. this chapter contains torture scenes

Chapter 8

Stella was shocked at what had just heard Zoe. And she knew she could not let Zoe destroy everything he had. Mostly your life, literally.

Stella - Zoe, I will not let you do this with your own life!

Zoe - stella, I want a normal life!

Stella - Zoe, I know it's not all! is because of Dan, do you?

Zoe - A bit of everything, and it's true when you say that there's more!

Stella - And what is this "more"? asked.

Zoe smiled bland, and looked up at Stella. Smiling said:

Zoe - My parents! They ... I do not know if they know me, or if they are dead, I want to know who they are!

Stella smiled crookedly, thrilled with Zoe attitude in wanting to look their biological parents. Reminded of the child who had lost when he had entered the MI9, who had been born dead and had not had the courage to see the child's body. And his father had taken care of everything about the funeral. And was now seeing Zoe wanting parents, even if they had killed her and that had not paid attention to his son and that he had not told the father of the child, that it would be a father. Frank, and now rethought the idea of telling.

Zoe - Stella?

Stella - Hi, Zoe?

Zoe - Yes, Stella!

Stella - would you give me a hug? Sad asked.

Zoe - of course! said excitedly.

Stella hugged Zoe finally letting the tears that for years kept falling over his face and his voice through tearful said to his ear.

Stella - Zoe, this embrace I'm giving you is mother ... and I know ...

Zoe - sh ... and my daughter is Stella! Said hugged back.

Stella shook the embrace even more and kissed her hair. Frank was in the lobby waiting the two, smiled at the scene of the two embracing. Stella walked away from Zoe looking into the eyes.

Stella - let's make a deal?

Zoe - A deal?

stella - is, you have to come live with me! Said wiping her face.

Zoe - What !? said in shock.

Stella - That's right Zoe! While you do the treatment I can watch you

Zoe - you know the Amara will not like that!

Stella - Zoe, I know what she'll talk, but I do not know what you will want! And what do you want? asked curiously smiling.

Zoe - I to confused! said

And if getting away with his back to Stella. he touched her on the shoulder, which afez turn to look in his eyes.

Stella - All right, Zoe, I understand! But after we leave here we will have lunch in my apartment!

Zoe - all right! said smiling

Stella - shall we? asked.

Zoe - Let

The two embraced, rose entry, headquarters being received by Frank in the lobby.

Frank - Good morning!

Stella / Zoe - Good morning! said.

Frank - I see that you are much better! Zoe said looking in serious eyes.

Stella - After that scare! Said relieved.

Frank - And what a fright! Completed. Before embracing.

Stella - The doctor released today, and decide to bring - it to the psychologist!

Frank - A great idea!

Looking at the corridor behind Frank saw Dan coming your way with Aneisha and Tom behind him that did not seem to want to not at all hear both. When it saw quickened his pace toward you

.

ZOE - Dan whispered..

What was enough to look Frank Stella who pulled Zoe to the elevator, but before closing she heard Dan screaming.

DAN - What does that traitor here Frank !? Shouted angrily.

Tom - Dan Calm! Asked.

Dan - Tom, do not get yourself!

Frank - Dan, to my room! Now! Ordered.

Aneisha - Dan, please acre ...

Dan - Aneisha, not goal!

Tom - Neisha, let him!

Aneisha - He'll be sorry! Dan said, looking, upset. Come on, Frank bye!

Frank - bye

Said seeing them enter the elevator.

Frank - Let's talk now in my living room! Said and was followed by Dan.

...

After Stella pressed the elevator button for the twelfth floor, Zoe looked at Stella, who understood.

Stella - Do not worry about Dan, now!

Zoe - you saw how he was? He was furious! Said frightened.

Stella - I said, do not think of it now! Arrived. Asked out of the lift.

Zoe Stella followed the corridor until a door with a writing board "Dr. Julia Starkes psychologist '." What made Zoe relieved, because it would be a woman who talk about their problem.

Stella knocked and entered then after hearing a "can get!" and held the door by the handle to get Zoe.

Which entered through insecure, the medical smiled dropping a folder on the table and walked around the table sitting on the couch.

Julia - stella Good day ... And Zoe, hit?

Zoe - That's right. Smiling said.

Stella - Dr. Julia, and that the girl I told you! Said the doctor looking eyes.

Dr Julia - From case "cutting". After you told me, I analyzed her case and I opted for the method of hypnosis.

Stella - How so?

Dr Julia - Hypnosis is very relative in cases of people with childhood traumas, but if Zoe would be normal for what lived in childhood, and it would be a good way to discover the origin of it to cut. But it has to be with your permission, Zoe? He asked.

Stella - that would be great, what you think? Asked looking Zoe.

Zoe - All right. Said flatly.

Stella - Zoe, I'm sorry, but I can not stay. For I have a meeting now, but the two we have lunch together and there you tell me, how it was! Said.

Zoe - fine, until later!

Once Stella left, the doctors smiled looking Zoe still standing near the door.

Dr Julia - Zoe, why do not you sit down? You need not be afraid! I know that something new for you is scary!

Zoe - Facing this reality is difficult ta, my friends away from me for the mess that happened, until a certain boy ... said distracted smiling and sat on the couch facing Julia.

Dr Julia - you like? Concludes.

Zoe - Yes, and all because I did not tell what was happening to me! I was very ashamed ... and fear. Sad said.

Dr Julia - So I want to hypnotize you, you want to take this addiction from you! Now you have to do your part!

Zoe - I did. Said means insecure.

Dr Julia - Lie - and relax before you go on this journey, you will be making a visit to the past. Take a deep breath and release, count to 10.

Zoe - 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10! Told and fell asleep.

Dr Julia - Zoe, when I snap my fingers want to tell me your first cut.

POV's Zoe

My mind was confused, I was in the dark and did not remember any place I spent when I was little that way.

And that was when the place started to clear, not quite, but possible to see.

A corridor nothing came, and I was still standing in not remember where he was, took a step and looked back and saw nothing but the continuation of the corridor. I thought "I must be in the middle of the hall!" Had not noticed on the sides, which had bars that was separated by walls.

I decided to walk the corridor, until you hear the sound of a bunch of keys, turned scared and saw two shadows on the wall, one held the other. I looked ahead and ran as hard as I could, and hid behind the wall with the other corridor.

I looked away a guard appeared pulling a girl redhead arm of combat clothing with his head limping. It was then that I recognized. I was with 10 years in one of the Skull bases.

Guard - V95, today you have not been good enough and so will have a punishment! Said the guard and locking the cell before leaving laughing.

I remembered that day now! The Silvana, the skull training director, appeared after about 10 minutes the guard came out and beat me up and started cutting me.

I leaned against the wall with the back and heard the sound of footsteps, "was her!" Thought and slid down the wall and squeezed his eyes and the tears began to fall.

"Aaaaaahhhh" hear the first cry, which was the first stab that Silvana gave my leg. And again the tears whitewashed and I did not want to be. each stab, and I could not defend myself, was too exhausted from heavy training he gave in.

Silvana - learned nothing all this time here? Feelings will be your ruin! I expected more from you, V95. Each time you feel any feeling I'll make yourself get cut! Remember - if applicable, the feelings open wounds, that only death will be your salvation! Said before taking the knife out of my leg and locked the cell.

I've tampava my mouth not to be heard by Silvana. I stood leaning on the wall and went up to the cell in which she had just up and saw me crawling out the knife with which Silvana probably had hurt me so many times and I had picked up and cut my wrist when she left the knife fall to the ground I just heard a scream of a man who had not even seen it coming and could not see me, which made me relieved and calm.

He did not see his face, but he was desperate to save me. I tried to get closer, but an invisible barrier that would not let me get close and it made me desperate.

I started to hit the invisible wall and nothing to move forward and my crying took me with despair again the desperate man on the other side did not hear me and did not even see me.

Fall to the ground on the other side of the invisible barrier and that was frustrating for me. And the sound of that place was hushed to listen to, and I began to hear the voice of Dr. Julia counting and a snap woke me up.

Pov's no one

Dr Julia - Zoe?

Zoe - I killed me! Cried his eyes closed.

Julia got going until Zoe, and called again.

Dr Julia - Zoe, open your eyes! Asked.

Obeying slowly opened her eyes to get used to the brightness of the flash site. Again finding the white ceiling.

Dr Julia - better? Asked worriedly.

Zoe - Very!

Dr Julia - Sit down, I have never seen a case like yours said filling a glass with water!.

Zoe - But you said ...

Dr Julia - I've seen several cases of cutting, but not like yours! This is not normal! Drink! Said giving him the glass.

He drank half the water and looked back at the doctors that he felt confused.

Dr Julia - must have been very difficult for you. Lived in the skull for a 10 year old!

Zoe - the worst phase of my life, MI9 saved me! Said and turned to drink the water.

Dr Julia - imagine ... You during the session spoke about a woman named Silvana and a man you did not say the name. Who are they two?

Zoe - Silvana and the skull training director if you fail it gave you a beating and torturing you. But the man did not know who he was, but the way he saw me and ran desperate to help me. He should be someone very close to me ... I do not remember!

Dr Julia - All right! The man you said you saw was not a threat, unlike the woman. So much of Silvana traumatized you did you cut yourself as torture!

Zoe - As you said at the beginning it is not normal for a normal 10 year old, but you forgot a detail. I'm not normal and neither had a normal childhood!

Julia sighed heavily and knock on the door.

Dr Julia - We'll close for today, we see in the fourth coming! Enter! Asked looking at the door.

Stella - Hi, how are we? Asked entering.

Dr Julia - We were talking about the session that was say ... Said seeking a word.

Zoe - different! Completed.

Dr Julia - This, different! Very well put! Zoe said, smiling.

Stella - Zoe, is you wait outside?

Zoe - Of course!

Dr Julia - bye Zoe!

Zoe nodded and closed the door behind him. Stella took the look of the door and looked back at Julia who sat and returned the tense look.

Stella - was that bad? Asked worriedly.

Dr Julia - lost for a 10 year old is cut each time you feel some sense, stella, this is not normal! Skull was much worse plans that korps had for this girl!

Stella - my God!

Dr Julia - Stella, was terrible to hear her scream every shelf! And a heavy case, do not know how this girl survived!

Stella - she gave a name?

Dr Julia - Yes, Silvana ...

The Stella's eyes widened and Julia looked at her.

Dr Julia - A knows?

Stella - Silvana, was former Frank's girlfriend! There are many ago she was a double agent, disguised inside the MI9!

Dr Julia - My God! Will tell Frank?

Stella - I, he and the adoptive father!

Dr Julia - you talked about the child that was born dead!

Stella - sh ... Speak low! And that has years! Said frightened.

Dr Julia - In the same way, he and his father! Said in a low tone.

Stella - Julia, I thank you for helping me at the time, but I do not want to talk about the past!

Dr Julia - everything could have been different and you know it!

Stella - I have to go Julia! Said going to the door

Dr Julia - stella, count before its too late.

Stella stopped and squinted and took a last look Julia, before you leave and close the door. Zoe was sitting on the bench across the room that stella left. Seeing stella rose.

Stella - And then, we have lunch?

Zoe nodded smiling.

... ...

Frank entered his room with Dan behind panting. While Frank sat at his desk and Dan, with his face.

Dan - Do not understand why you have made me climb the stairs 12 floors! Still panting said.

Frank - maybe it was because he did not know to control! Joked.

Dan - But what is she doing here? She and a traitor! Gasped.

Frank - No, she is not! Tom at the request of Aneisha asked to do a check on the video. And they

found another code on the girl's arm, was written ! Said showing photos.

Dan's face was down to the photos that clearly via the code described by Frank.

Dan - I ignored! And the others tried to speak, but did not hear them.

Frank - the Kloe fled the hospital MI9 with help from someone, we do not know and stole the fuser! We think that Zoe can be victim of Kloe to use the fuser!

Dan - I have to apologize to her and to protect, Frank! Where it be ? Asked to get up desperate.

Even before Frank say something, Aneisha filled the room with Tom, surprising them both.

Frank - what is it?

Tom - translating! Said the girl and looked at his side.

Aneisha - Frank, when he thought to tell us about Zoe being hospitalized yesterday? Completed.

Frank sighed heavily looking at the three teenagers.


	9. finding

Hi people!

Another chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoyed the first part, for now lack some chapters to end. And I promise that the next phase will be more Frella, Toneisha and Seri. which had not at that stage. Although I have not received many comments (which I would love to have more! And I ask you to read to comment, I want to know the opinions of you.

Aneisha still staring furiously Frank sitting at her desk had shifted her gaze. While Dan and Tom looked at them silent.

Tom - neisha! Tried to rebuke.

The same looked at him and said

Aneisha - tone now not! asked.

Dan - I do not to understand anything! Said confused.

Aneisha - Dan happens, the Stella and Frank after discovering the Kloe frame. Did not take the tell us that Zoe's work was admitted to the ICU. Said looking away to Dan.

Dan - the zoe be sick? asked worriedly.

Tom - that's what we want to know! Said.

And again the three turned to look behind Frank still silent table.

Dan - And then Frank?

sighed heavily

Frank - Zoe being sick!

Aneisha - with what?

Frank - Stella said I can not say

Tom - So serious?

Frank - much, but I know she will need the support of you! Said before standing up and leave the room and let three.

People I know ta short! but I promise one lonnnnnnnnnnnnngo before Christmas, all right :? bjos


End file.
